


It's difficult to be pulled away, isn't it?

by Starfrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dobby is a great sweet friend, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfrost/pseuds/Starfrost
Summary: -Little one-shot-____After the D.A: lesson before the Christmas eve, the least Harry could do was cry his eyes out. Fortunately, there's a little elf who wants to help.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's difficult to be pulled away, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Fellow readers! Whether you stumbled upon this story by happy accident or because you're a fan of the Harry Potter Fandom, I hope that you'll enjoy this little writing of mine. It came in my mind one day that Harry had a Cedric photo in the Room of Requirements, so I started thinking about it and- This happened.

_**━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━** _

It was quite cold, and yet another lesson from D.A. was over, as gradually, groups of various students came out of the Room of Requirement, their joyful and cheerful speeches that vanished as soon as they entered the corridor on the seventh floor, and became a distant murmur; Harry, meanwhile, continued to greet each student before they entered the door, replying to the various comments and wishes for Christmas. He was soon left alone, having also let Ron and Hermione leave with the excuse that he had to do checks and silently checking the Marauder's Map, making sure there were no suspicious individuals around the corridors. Harry didn't want any trouble, especially when Professor Umbridge was looking for every action and sentence to punish him.

He scoured the room for a few moments, looking if everything was in good condition, and at a certain point, the raven noticed a circle of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling of the room which confused him for a split of seconds; He looked at it intriguely, while snowflakes began to magically fall from the leaves of the mistletoe, going to touch Harry's face, leaving behind a feeling of warmth and heat on his face, a little frustrating feeling, but overall pleasant. The young man shook his head slightly as the magical snowflakes continued to descend from the mistletoe. It was then that he felt observed by something, or rather, by someone. The young man turned suddenly, and found himself in front of the photo of Cedric Diggory, who faced him for a moment and smiled in a sincere and loving way, while in his deep eyes Harry could see a glow, a glint of curiosity and mischief, as in past years; And that's when 'it's not possible' did go through Harry's head, and he started to feel nauseous.

He stood motionless, watching the boy's face as he paled, his hands clenching into fists and he felt his nails sticking into his palms until they started to bleed; His body flinched, as he began to take steps back from that photo, until he hitted a billboard board that was behind him, an action that made him do a little jolt, as soon as he slammed on it. Trying to avoid the look of what he was facing -who he was facing- failing to understand why Diggory's face was hanging in that specific place in that room and for what reason there was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling too.

_"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Even the most secret and unexpected ones.."_

_-plIcK_

_PlaCk-_

Suddenly, Harry understood. He tried in every way to wipe his face, even if the liquid continued to flow, falling on his clothes, on his hands, on the floor, making a tinkling noise. "Ah-" it came to him, still trying to wipe away all that essence that flowed from his eyes; It's difficult. His head is spinning. He lacks air. He is punishing himself for something he has never done. But if it's not his fault, then why does everything hurt so bad?

And then he collapsed on the floor and hugging his knees, frightened by the pain he could no longer hold inside while he could not breathe. He tried to cling desperately to the thought that was still alive, yet feeling so bad as if his soul wanted to get out of his body at any cost; As if he drowned in the waves of an ocean and - **No NO No how much it hurts hurts, IT HURTs** \- he kept on taking the air, he tried to breathe after each sob, trembling at the slightest noise, at every thought that swirled in his mind. Harry felt his heart beating, trobbing with exasperation, but he was sure -he was CONVINCEd- that the heart, His damaged heart, was not the same now, when there was nothing more to live for, when the blood in his veins seemed almost nonexistent and had not more meaning.

_"Can't wait to know you more.. Harry-"_

He didn't even have the courage to remember his face again -the photo of that face-, those clear gray and shiny eyes, the storm that raged in them when he dedicated himself to something he loved, or the candor that the irises had when he looked at Harry and - _ **let it STOP STOP STOp**_ \- he got lost in it, melted away feeling loved by Cedric so much, feeling the warmth he gave him and his sincere smile that was reserved only for Harry and no one else, leaving the most young flare up from head to toes and made him glad about how beautiful that emotion was, thinking to be so lucky at the thought that Cedric cared about him with all of his soul.

He couldn't bear the memories that crept in his body, nor bear the picture, that happy Cedric, who wasn't even him; Just a photo, a drawing that did nothing than smile in the most joyful way, but that seeing the raven boy in such devastated conditions he had only made a confused face and nothing more. Ah- how nice would have it been to have a portrait of the young man, to see him speak, to hear the kindness and affection in his fond voice all over again and maybe... maybe this could be enough not to make him feel so terribly broken, even if he knew so perfectly well that only one of his tight embraces would be fine, to see him again alive, and melt again in his his eyes so bright...

_"Hey, Ced.. Do you know what Nargles are?"_

_** ___________________ ** _

When the elf Dobby wanted to see why Master Harry put so much time in the Room of Requirement, he didn't understand at first what he was doing on the floor, and why his face was covered by the sleeves of his clothes, soaked with tears. The little creature was quite amazed, and not only for the fact that Master Harry found himself - the one who had considered courageous and stubborn and certainly capable of facing any problem with confidence - in such a depressing state, but also for the fact that any what he said, Master Harry did not hear it, as if totally overwhelmed by his own thoughts, while the only thing that said the name of the young Master Diggory. Then he did nothing, if not look up and see the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and the enchanted snowflakes that slowly descended, disappearing as soon as they came in contact with the floor, listening to the murmur of Master Harry "Cedric..Cedric- .. Cedric ... " again, again and again.

Making a frowning face The elf snapped his fingers, and with a small - 'Crack' - the mistletoe disappeared, still leaving small snowflakes to levitate in the air, an effect so magical that it could have brought happiness, but unfortunately this time they didn't. He approached the boy silently, and affectionately took a part of his sleeve and squeezed it with slightness, knowing that he would not bring him back in a good mood, but that at least let him understand that he was not alone. Besides, he was just a boy; A simple boy who may have been too young to know so much responsibility at once and the burden of not having a family; What could Harry, so helpless, know about the world out there so harsh? What did he need a memory of his parents' death, which made him have nightmares every night?

_Plick-_

_-PliCk_

Dobby stayed with Harry, his small hand clutching his sleeve as he cried, until there was nothing left of the light of day except the glow of infinite stars in the dark sky.

**_━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most amazing results for the first fanfic on this site, but oh well-  
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and, always, votes and comments are appreciated :)  
> P.S. Since English is not my first language, there may be some mistakes and weirdly phrased sentences. I will be glad if you'll point them out in the comments, so I can improve the writing (and my English too, hopefully).


End file.
